


【奎若相关】我眼中之所见

by zcar_s



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dream No More Ending (Hollow Knight), Gen, Imagination, The Knight with previous memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zcar_s/pseuds/zcar_s
Summary: 你为何离去？又为何回来？
Relationships: Monomon the Teacher & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 2





	【奎若相关】我眼中之所见

**Author's Note:**

> *过去捏造的奎若中心 全是bug 流水账  
> *多周目小骑士

雾之峡谷气候潮湿，植被茂盛。莫诺蒙的档案馆坐落在峡谷中央，据说早于王国建立，里面收藏无数经典，由档案馆的主人搜集。许多学者愿意跨越圣巢的大半疆土来见这位教师，搭乘鹿角虫从遥远地方赶来的虫子挤满了王后驿站，背上装着卷轴和羽毛笔。莫诺蒙对所有来客一视同仁，诚恳地与他们分享一切见闻与知识：尽管从未有人见她离开峡谷，教师却知道世间发生的大小事件。莫诺蒙专注于圣巢历史的研究，对王国的发展同样颇有想法，时间一长，自然引来皇家的注意。就连住在王国边缘的虫也知道，白王曾经对莫诺蒙发出邀请，但遭到她的拒绝，理由是学者不便参与政治。雾之峡谷成为一片安静的土地，此地的居民都以能和教师比邻而自豪。

教师从不收学生，然而有一天，雾之峡谷的其他虫子发现档案馆里多出一张陌生的脸庞。莫诺蒙解释：这是她捡到的孩子，名叫奎若。幼虫性情温和，对每个来客都友好，经过长时间交道，许多居民熟悉他甚至胜过莫诺蒙，称他为教师的助手。奎若在档案馆的工作并不轻松，雾之峡谷的天气让一切沾满水滴，包括古老的羊皮纸和上面的字迹，他需要学习不同文字，再将符号誊抄上其它纸张。

奎若十九岁生日时，教师送给她的助手一柄灰色的骨钉，光滑、修长。王国里最好的武器由苍白矿石打造，次一等的便是这种灰，他满怀感激地接过，尖锐的骨钉被莫诺蒙柔软的触手卷着，总让人疑心皮肤会被戳破，浅绿色的体液流满一地。奎若的身体上覆盖甲壳，是以保护内部；即便如此，他也用十二万分的小心对待这崭新的利器。

莫诺蒙说：送给你，作为防身用途。奎若知道这不单单是保护自己的工具，若是有心，完全可以夺去别的虫子的性命。教师赐予他这样一份礼物，如同无形之中约束他的行为，要是哪天骨钉上沾了无辜者的鲜血，那么必然会有惩罚降临到他身上。虽然看不见面具后的表情，但奎若感觉到莫诺蒙露出一个笑容，飘到大厅中的乐器旁，坐下来弹奏。她创作这首曲子已久，起名叫《圣巢挽歌》，是她藏起来、不展示给外界的作品之一，只有奎若能有机会听到。

在琴声中，奎若爬上盘旋的楼梯、错落的平台，在档案馆高处找到他熟悉的一把长椅。当峡谷雾气不浓的时候，会有明亮的光晕透过玻璃射进来，奎若常在这一片温暖的笼罩下陷入舒适的昏昏欲睡。教师放任他偶尔偷懒，今天由于生日的缘故，更不必担心她加以干涉，奎若便放心大胆地倚在扶手旁，掉进昏黑的梦境。

醒来的时候，雾之峡谷已经重新涨满了水汽，档案馆内部的灯光也开始发亮。奎若抚摸腰间的骨钉，起身向下寻找莫诺蒙的踪迹，教师浮在庞大的水箱前，全神贯注地盯着其中动静，甚至没有听见他接近的脚步：奎若识趣地停下，作为助手，不该打扰档案馆主人的工作。他听见水箱内液体翻动，夹杂着古怪的蠕动声和气泡爆炸；慢慢地，混乱平息下来，等到完全恢复原样的时候，莫诺蒙打开箱门，触手中捧着什么东西转过身来，这才注意到了奎若。

“你来了，”她的声音里隐藏着不易察觉的疲惫，但好像又很高兴，“觉得如何？”教师把手上的东西拿给他，奎若看见一团胶质在她的触角末端缓慢成型，聚合成圆滑的伞状：一朵小小的水母。水母漂浮起来，在空中轻柔地舒张身体弧度。

奎若吃惊到说不出话来，他向来了解和敬佩教师的天才，但未曾想过她竟能独自创造生命。也许他脸上的表情就已足够说明想法，莫诺蒙继续说明：“这只是半成品。它们仅能被称作最低等的生命，这类技术王国此前已有先例。不过，我的确有念头，想要进一步令它们拥有智慧和思想，等到我离开之后，便能永久守护此处。”

莫诺蒙尚未告知奎若一个事实：此时，圣巢已隐隐出现瘟疫的迹象。在泪水之城，哨兵忽然发狂，开始攻击市民；失踪已久的虫子被重新找到，却失去了语言能力，只保留本能的天性。越来越多的学者注意到这个问题，莫诺蒙也不例外，可是谁都无法判明瘟疫的开端，她意图制造这些水母，一方面是为后事着想，一方面是探索消除瘟疫的手段。这些复杂的背景故事奎若全不知晓，听见教师讨论自己的死亡，只是用余光看着她，心想：不管如何，我肯定早于她逝去。谁也不知道莫诺蒙何时来到此地，这么多年过去，也未曾见到教师衰老半分。奎若愿意相信，直到他的生命走完、躯壳化为尘土，莫诺蒙也能和档案馆一道停留在此处。

他们仍旧照常工作。瘟疫传播的速度比任何虫子想象的速度更快，整个王国都逐渐陷入光明的恶兆中，圣巢表面平静的底下正有暗流涌动。走到这一步，研究者们才触摸到灾难背后的可怕真相：瘟疫发源于愤怒的梦中之神。圣巢的居民们将希望寄托于白王身上，祈求统治者能庇佑他的子民，莫诺蒙不信神、也不信祈祷的力量，她自身的知识便是最有效的对策。奎若通过雾之峡谷的怪异变化就能体会到瘟疫之猛烈，因此愈发尽心尽力地帮助教师，档案馆里堆满从角落里翻出来的资料，莫诺蒙制造的水母们在庞大的建筑内飘荡，甚至被风带出门去，需要奎若定期检查，将它们溶解后的残骸回收。

实验进展迅速。水母的种类增加，分化出更大、也更具有攻击性的一支。莫诺蒙的目标不止于此，她不止一次向奎若描述自己的计划：或许她所创生的东西可以作为一种容器，容纳光带来的瘟疫。奎若从不反驳莫诺蒙说的话，她的确永无谬误，如果真的成功，整个圣巢的人民都会受此福泽。

然而很多时候，智慧往往引来更大的祸端。有虫子上门拜访，奎若仔细端详，倒吸一口冷气：苍白的头冠、苍白的袍子、苍白的翅膀，正是王国的唯一统治者。莫诺蒙出面迎接，他退到一旁，看着高洁的君王和教师在大厅内促膝长谈。奎若听不见他们的话语，但能察觉到莫诺蒙的惊讶与停顿。到最后，雾气重新充满峡谷、几乎遮住来路时，白王才起身告别。临走前，他将爪子搭在莫诺蒙的触手上，意味深长地说：“为了圣巢。”

“……为了圣巢，”等到莫诺蒙回答时，白王已经和白色的守卫们一道消失在雾中了。奎若站在她背后，等待教师回到她的实验中去，但是莫诺蒙却一动不动地站了很久。

“您还好吗？”奎若试探地问。再迟钝的虫子 ，此刻也该感受到她的异常。莫诺蒙神情凝重，转身匆匆离去，将自己关在房间里整整两天两夜；等到第三天，莫诺蒙推门出来，发现奎若正靠在台阶边沉眠，怀里抱着骨钉。她叫醒他，年轻的助手从梦里醒来，露出少见的诚惶诚恐：“啊！夫人……您感觉如何？”

莫诺蒙低下头。奎若感到一束温暖的视线投注到他身上，教师柔和地说：“起来吧。我有事情要告诉你。”

奎若很快地直起身来。他听见莫诺蒙说：“时候快到了。奎若，我想交付你一项任务。”

“您请说，夫人。”

“我要你离开圣巢，即刻动身。我会陪同你到呼啸悬崖，你可从冻土平原出发，朝远离王国的地方去。”莫诺蒙向来平易近人，她的吩咐多半事出有因，能让其他虫子心服口服，但这次情况特殊，没有给出任何解释。奎若先是一惊，随后奇异地迅速镇定下来，转身去整理行装。

他第一次见教师走出档案馆的大门，然而莫诺蒙却好像对路线熟稔于心，他们拨开藤蔓，很快下到驿站处。昔日熙熙攘攘的站台上现在空空如也，奎若敲响铃铛，一只年迈的鹿角虫从车道上奔驰而来，载着他们前往呼啸悬崖。王国的边境一片灰暗，狂风卷起白色的颗粒，不知是沉淀多年的尘土，还是葬身于此的旅人。

就连奎若自己也没有注意到，他正在无意识地抚摸着骨钉的柄端。莫诺蒙安抚地拍拍他的肩头。“虽然很抱歉现在才告诉你，但我还有最后一件想说的事情。”她说，“这关乎到圣巢的存亡……你会履行诺言吗，我的孩子？”

教师从不这么称呼他，这使奎若预感到接下来所要发生的将会无比重大且严肃。莫诺蒙开口道：“白王把他封印瘟疫的计划全部告诉了我。他和王后共同利用苍白和虚空，制作了能够完全容纳瘟疫的容器。由于借助了神明的力量，容器可以对抗梦境的主宰。”

“容器已经准备出发前往十字路的圣殿。为了确保封印的稳固，白王请求我成为三位守梦人之一，代价是要进入永久的长眠。我会将自己安置在档案馆里，雾之峡谷的中心，也是知识的中心……圣巢充满危险，奎若，谁也不知道将来会发生什么不可控的意外，你能否成为一道额外的保护？”

莫诺蒙将一直戴在她脸上的面具摘了下来，放在奎若的双手上。她的五官看不真切，在一片浅绿色的荧光中闪烁：“没有什么东西永盛不衰，我们所做的一切努力都是死亡前短暂的延续。但是，也许在世界完全毁灭之前，会有一场变革彻底改变历史前进的方向。当那风暴来临之时，就是你回到圣巢的日子。这就是我的请求。”

奎若低头看着他手中的面具：如此小，但沉重如山峦，寄托了教师诚恳的希望。他若要答应下来，那么原因只有一个：莫诺蒙的愿望。而这个理由便已足够。奎若将面具戴在头上，露出一张半被阴影遮盖的脸庞，抬头看着教师。莫诺蒙于是微微笑了，说：“那些穿越这片平原的虫子们都失去了知性和理智，但你不必害怕。我已经施加了祝福，不会让智慧被狂风侵袭。”

他们又默默地站了一会儿，望着脚下崎岖的小路和陡峭的山崖。天色渐晚，背后的光萤路灯开始发出隐隐的亮光。奎若抬腿朝下方走去，临行前，他最后回头看了莫诺蒙一眼：他一向仰视她，使得在奎若的印象中，莫诺蒙总是以保护者的姿态出现。但在这临别之际，教师的背影却显得如此渺小，如此单薄，淹没在天幕里。直到他走进原野，风暴轰鸣，背后依然有一点荧光在高高的悬崖上闪耀。

某种意义上来说，王国边境的警告并非全无道理。像奎若一样的漫游者很少，旅途永远充满危险，灰色的骨钉陪伴左右，可靠地帮助他解决安全问题。白色的面具使他的神智免于风沙的侵蚀，但记忆却在长久的荒芜中逐渐崩塌。他到过许多地方，机械王国的中心、火山口的村庄、苔藓洞穴中的部族，在那里短暂落脚，倾听那些虫子所讲的过往。有时，奎若也能碰见四处旅行的巡回商队，伴随着大篷车上铃铛的晃动，外乡虫敲打手中的长烟管，笑声和蓬松的烟一道升起来，对他说：我们可去过许多地方哩！

在所有未完或结束的故事中，有一个最常出现的词汇：圣巢。这个神秘的地点在每只虫子的讲述里都呈现出不一样的一面。活了几百年的老裁缝说，那里是一切奇迹与荣耀的开端；在废墟里游荡的拾荒者说，那里已经一无所有，只剩残破的废墟。对于奎若，圣巢是一个建立在回忆之上的王国，通过与其他虫的交谈，他慢慢构筑起遥远、庞大的城市，永不熄灭的灯火在高塔的每一扇窗子里闪亮，写满对世间所有谜题的解答。

不知不觉中，他已经启程，准备前往圣巢的方向，然而随着他接近目的地，周围的环境变得更加严酷，甚至连活着的生命都越发稀少，曾经繁荣一时的道路上现在静寂如死，只有盖着厚厚灰尘的路灯指示方向。不过奎若并不在意：地底王国所发出的光芒仍不断召唤，除孤独外，没有什么阻挡他脚步的东西。古老的界碑以传统圣巢纹样为背景，神圣的银白色光芒亮起，文字浮现于平面之上，镌刻着王国的名字，最后和唯一的文明，永恒的国度。

现在想来，这碑文似乎早有预兆——只有死是恒常存在。奎若从井口下至遗忘十字路，摇摇欲坠的路牌指向左边，最接近地表处建有一座圣殿。圣殿大门敞开，石阶冰冷，中央的黑卵上满布奇异的纹路，镶嵌三块光滑的白色玉石，雕刻成不同的样式，凹陷处宛如黑暗的眼睛，凝视着所有来访者。

奎若看着这片古代遗迹陷入深思，此时，背后传来脚步声。一个白色头壳、黑色身体的生物走进圣殿，抬起头来时和奎若的视线撞上。他友好地向它打了招呼，得到对方的点头回应，感到一种奇异的共鸣在他们之间回旋：在旅途的开始，遇见有相同目标的虫子总是愉快的。他隐约觉得除这种感觉外，还有更值得关注的事情，可是按理说来，他第一次拜访圣巢，不该在此有什么别样的因缘。小小的白色脑袋朝他久久低下，更加深奎若的疑虑，但他向来不是会纠结于精神世界矛盾的虫子，因此仍然笑着与新朋友挥别。

一次也许是巧合，但很快他们在前进的路上再度相遇。奎若见到它的时候，它总是不急不慢地走上前来，身边满溢充沛的灵魂气息。在螳螂村碰见这位奇特的朋友时，他摸摸自己的骨钉，告诫它为了安全，最好还是加固一下武器；而它无动于衷地跳进村落的深处，很快拿着圣巢印章和一枚护符爬上来。他对此大为惊奇，但小家伙看起来对此习以为常，耐心地听他将所有话讲完。

前往旧日皇都的道路已经封锁，奎若想了很多办法，才从真菌荒地寻找到一条小径。外面的虫子对圣巢众说纷纭，唯独在一件事上意见统一：王国的首都名为泪水之城，天空中永远下着不知源头的大雨，世界都变得朦胧。奎若倚靠在长椅上，望着高远的黑色穹顶，他敏锐地在雨声中捕捉到靠近的脚步，心里便知道又是他的那位朋友来了——他已经不再惊奇了。它总有办法进来。

高高的建筑与尖塔像是有生命般，从天上俯视着他们。奎若本能地产生恐惧，他无奈地朝小家伙叹气，转而觉得在这难得的相见中，应该谈论些更快乐的话题。于是奎若打起精神，朝它说：“上面的某个地方肯定有很多水……我想在离开王国之前看看它的源头，一定无比壮丽！”

小个子朋友的反应出乎意料地强烈。它冲上前来，跳到长椅上紧紧地抱住奎若，用了很大力气。奎若安抚地摸摸它的肩膀，让小家伙在他身边坐下，即使它很快靠着椅背入睡，白色的头壳也仍然搭在他的肩膀上，一点一点。透过玻璃上漾开的水痕，可以看到下方的广场，站着一座高大的黑色雕像，身披华丽的盔甲。

当他准备离开泪城时，奎若看见一道苍白的光从最高的塔楼顶端射出来，不一会儿便黯淡下去。那道光像是坟墓里爬上来的死者，将他的生活划成两半，天空中降落的雨从此成为指示物，又像记忆的碎片，不经同意便重新回到他的脑海里，造成事与愿违的结果。即使是最为蛮荒的野兽巢穴，对奎若来说也具有异样的熟悉感，他整夜整夜睡不着觉，睁眼望着一片茫然的黑暗，像是有东西要从中扑出来吞噬他。奎若到达档案馆门前时，恍惚之间，他一会看见周围整洁的草坪簇拥着光滑的黄铜大门，一会看见藤蔓与野花杂乱地垂下来挡住入口。这回，他清楚地知道天意即将降临，而审判者正朝他走来：由黑色与白色构成的幽灵。鬼魂从他身边经过，头也不抬，进入大门里消失不见了。

奎若鼓起勇气走进档案馆，他听见一连串密集的叮叮声，才发现原来是腰间的骨钉正由于身体颤抖而撞击地面。说是档案馆，实际上里面更像实验室，无数散发着光芒的试管在四面八方伫立，空中漂浮着大大小小的水母，交缠在路上。根据鬼魂给他看过的部分日志，水母含有剧毒，且是可怕的爆炸性生物；奎若小心地用骨钉打开前路，它们却没有任何反应，无动于衷。

他刚刚走到雕花的墙壁旁边时，档案馆的下方传来一阵阵连绵不绝的震波。奎若几乎跌倒在地板上，好不容易爬起来，很快意识到这动静肯定由矮个子朋友引起，心里立刻升起焦灼的情绪。他冲向楼层下方，一片满布酸液的区域在面前展开，只见一道敏捷的黑色身影迅速现身，灵活地跳跃上奎若所在的平台，鬼魂紧握着骨钉，抬头以征询的神态望着他。吼声震彻房间，奎若循声望去，竟是只巨大的水母，透明胶质中包裹着不祥的橙色核心，从绿色液体中缓缓升起来。

鬼魂率先跳下，蓝白的电弧紧跟它身后亮起，空气中充满烧焦的气味。骨钉猛地砍下，却被厚厚的外壳弹开，连黑暗法术也无法伤其分毫，奎若很快明白：这场战斗需要他助一臂之力。战斗在流浪的年间是司空见惯的事情，但自回到圣巢以来，这还是他第一次面对如此庞大的敌人。然而现在的情况再容不得犹豫，他压低身子，紧盯着那起伏的身躯中偶尔暴露出的薄弱点，蓄势待发。

手起钉落，电光火石之间，奎若利落地将武器狠狠插进水母中。鬼魂默契地跟上，敛起身后银色的翅膀，攻击毫不留情地倾泻而出。虽然声势浩大，但敌人致命的缺陷便是移动缓慢，他们俩恰巧足够迅捷，也逐渐熟悉了出招前的预兆。没过多久，当鬼魂挥出最后一击时，大水母开始颤抖着融化，终于化为乳白色的泡沫飘飞。

鬼魂已经离开，奎若仍站在原地，本应消散的气泡此刻却围绕在他身边，像是来自很久以前的缺席的拥抱。它们如同正在窃窃私语： _回想起来……回想起你的使命，你的过去……你和你朋友的相识当真只是偶然？……一切自有天意安排……_

泡沫破裂，大量生动的片段涌进他的脑海，强大的冲击力几乎使他站不起身。雾之峡谷，书籍，钢琴，档案馆，光明的梦境，白王，以及 **莫诺蒙** 。莫诺蒙。他怎会不记得她？

奎若眼前闪现出的最后一个画面，是莫诺蒙漂浮在水箱中。白王亲自为其设下封印，向她深鞠一躬，随后头也不回地离去了。而教师只感到无边的平静。她即将面对更多未知，对于每个学者来说，这都是无上的光荣，即使代价是生命。

来吧，来吧！协助我完成最后的任务。冥冥之中，他听见呼唤，这才明白：迎接他的并非审判，而是重逢。这是皆大欢喜的事情，奎若的心中充满喜悦，好像回到多年以前做教师助手的时候。酸液退去，他在熟悉的楼梯穿行，很快循着指引，在档案馆中央找到了鬼魂与莫诺蒙。鬼魂靠墙而立，明明刚战胜强敌，却并不显得振奋，只是在奎若到达的时候轻微颤抖了一下。

头上所戴着的面具此刻正与苍白纹章共鸣，奎若摘下面具，它化为灵魂光点飞向原本的主人。随着保护减弱，代价也开始返还到他身上，不过奎若无暇体会，敦促自己的朋友：“不要犹豫。”

鬼魂看看他，又看看莫诺蒙。它的手中并未握着骨钉，取而代之的是一把如同散发着火焰的剑刃。鬼魂抬起手，却迟迟没有落下，任由那超然的武器散尽锋芒。奎若没有再出声。他对这位朋友一向宽容，但更重要的原因是此刻他已经没有更多力气站起身了。

“叮”的一声，鬼魂的精神赴往现实的缝隙，身体倒在地上，就在他的脚边。奎若摸摸那白色的双角，只有它是永恒冰冷，长远不变。如果将王国交托给它，也许真能使文明永盛不衰。

可惜，自己看不到它完成伟业的那一天了；命运之书仅写到此处，使命也当终结。鬼魂双手撑地爬起来，缓慢靠近奎若，似乎有什么话想说，最终却仍然一言不发，转身离开。既然夫人的生命之火已经熄灭，那么大概该是我下去陪伴她的时候了。奎若已物色好最适合的终点站，那里的梦都化作实体，每个生命一视同仁。

蓝湖紧邻安息之地，是王国最广袤的水体。蓝色在圣巢文明中象征神秘与新生的力量，许多年前，有些去往墓地的虫会带走蓝湖的水，洒在逝者墓前，他们相信这样能让灵魂放下念想，前往下一次轮回。这本非王国习俗，但据说真有神秘故事发生，使得越来越多的居民迷信于此；世事变迁，最后一次班车停运，电梯也陷入荒废，安息之地成了一个死者多于生者的地方。而蓝湖依旧是蓝湖。

能在这样的地方停歇，无论如何是非常好的。奎若将骨钉插进地里，背靠着它坐下，听着浪潮涌进他的耳朵。好像退回到遥远的过去，回到他还年轻的时候，莫诺蒙还未曾离去的时候，他缺乏拯救世界的雄心壮志，却参与进一个伟大的计划。机缘巧合之下，圣巢在他面前展开两次，也让他重新领会每一处细节。当然，在千万奇迹中，最吸引人的是——

奎若露出微笑，想到自己的朋友，它大概已经踏上前路。只要明白它仍然不会忘记他们相处的点点滴滴，对他来说便已足够。他喜爱那沉默与静寂，似乎从很久以前开始，他的生活里就充满着这种安宁，从档案馆，到鬼魂，再到蓝湖。

湖水的光亮一直照到洞壁上，又反射回来，亮得如同白昼。过了几分钟？几小时？几天、几年，抑或几秒？他不知道。说到底，时间并非重要的东西。没有饥饿、干渴，只有持久的平静。

有虫子靠近，奎若抬头，看见穿红色披风的圣巢守护者。她的手里捧着一块熟悉的白色头壳。

“你好，”惠妮特说，“又见面了。”

“你好，”奎若说。

他们沉默了，不约而同地看着她手中的东西。

“它……完成了自己的使命，”良久，惠妮特轻轻地说，“瘟疫消失了。我想，你在其中一定也发挥了重要的作用。我代鬼魂谢谢你。”

奎若摇摇头，依旧盯着鬼魂的头颅，现在它只是一个破裂的容器，里面什么也没有了。

惠妮特将它放在奎若的身边，向他浅鞠一躬后离开了。他想：到得最后，我竟然是才是见证他们结局的那个。

“难以置信……”奎若对着水面，喃喃地说出声来。他站起身。


End file.
